1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic tiles and process for preparing the same, more particularly to laminated plastic floor tiles with embossed surfaces and process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a piece of a conventional polyvinyl plastic floor tile. The tile includes a substrate 1, a white-colored polyvinyl skin layer 2 laid on the substrate 1, a pattern layer 3 printed on the skin layer 2, and a transparent layer 4 covering the pattern layer 3 for protecting the pattern layer 3 from damage. The patterned skin layer 2 and the transparent layer 4 are laid on the substrate 1, and are laminated and embossed via hot-pressing or calendering means to form the tile. Due to poor heat and wear resistance properties, the transparent layer 4 of the tile has to be protected via a surface treatment to provide the transparent layer 4 with a high gloss and high abrasion resistant coating 5 that is dried via ultra-violet radiation. However, the coating 5 flattens the embossed surface of the tile, thereby reducing the desired aesthetic embossment and anti-slip effects of the tile.